Sleep is critical for people to feel and perform their best, in every aspect of their lives. Sleep is an essential path to better health and reaching personal goals. Indeed, sleep affects everything from the ability to commit new information to memory to weight gain. It is therefore essential for people to use bedding that suit both their personal sleep preference and body type in order to achieve comfortable, restful sleep.
Mattresses are an important aspect in achieving proper sleep. It is therefore beneficial to provide a mattress capable of maintaining a preselected temperature based on a user's sleep preference, so that the user achieves maximum comfort during sleep. It is desirable to provide a system which draws ambient air away from a sleeping surface of the mattress. It is also desirable to provide a temperature control system capable of being controlled to apply different temperature environments on different regions of the sleeping surface. This disclosure describes an improvement over these prior art technologies.